I Dare You Again Again!
by Shira
Summary: Another I Dare You!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! ENJOY!!!!!! And review!!!!!!!
1. Gourry's Genius

AN: And here's another filming of I Dare You! You're all probably itching with wonder as to what Gourry's about to say! ^_^ Remember, I'm taking dare suggestions and commercial ideas... I actually have to repeat some commercials because I ran out of ideas! 

Shira: Welcome back, minna, to my cool new game show... 

Audience: I DARE YOU!!!!!!!! 

Shira: *smile* Okay! When we last left off, Gourry had just done his dare! He took the pills Digi-Riven sent in, and we were just about to see what they were going to do, when we ran out of time. So, continuing where we left off... 

Gourry: Well, hello, audience! Veiwers! And how would all of you be this very fine day? The cirus clouds are clustered in the north east, and we're net expecting any sort of precipition, so it must be a very fine day indeed. 

Everyone: *stare* 

Gourry: Of course, there is a cold front coming down from the north, which could result in bitter winds, though it seems rather unlikely to happen for the next few hours or so... Approximately seven hours and thirteen minutes, actually. 

Everyone: *stare* 

Gourry: Would you happen to know that it is very impolite and, shall I mention, rude, to stare as you are doing? 

Everyone: *stare* 

Gourry: Then may I ask what all the gawking is about? I would sincerely wish to know. 

Shira: You... You're... smart! 

Gourry: Well of course I am! I wouldn't be anything but! And, my dear, I am not just "smart" as you said, I have a genius intellect. You can't possibly comprehend my knowledge. My IQ is well above 300, I must say. 

Audience: SAY MORE SMART STUFF! 

Gourry: Well, as you all know, Newton's Laws of Physics relate to everyday events, we have to live with them at all times. But, Rezo's Laws of Magic completely break Newton's laws, going completely against them, which makes me wonder often if we shouldn't have a more complex system of rules that makes it possible for the two sets of rules to work in correlation, so we would need only one set of rules, so other people without such a dizzying intellect as mine could understand better. 

Everyone: Woww... 

Gourry: Would you like more knowledge? The longest word in the English dictionary would be antidisestablishmentarianism, seeing as supercalifragilisticexpialidocious isn't a real word. The definition of antidisestablishmentarianism is simple. If broken down, you can understand. Anti means against. Dis means not. Establish means to build or erect. An establishment is a building. Arian is the act of being. And ism makes it a noun reather than an action. So, it means you are against not building things. Meaning you are agreeing to building things. Understand? 

Everyone: *shakes head slowly* 

Gourry: *sigh* You inferiors could never understand what I know. I know the meaning of life. The meaning of life is-- 

Everyone: Is...? 

Gourry: *blank look* Huh? *scratches head* Where am I? What am I doing here? 

Shira: What happened??? 

Digi-riven: (from the audience) Those Genius Pills only lasted for a little while! They wore off! 

Gaav: Do you have more? That was intriguing. 

Riven: *shakes head* Sorry! I only had those two... 

Shira: Well... 

(silence) 

Shira: Uh... commercial, Gaav?? 

Gourry: *wanders off stage* 

Gaav: *grumble* 


	2. Not All Who Wander Are Lost

AN:WOWWWWWWW!!!!! Gourry's intellect was dizzying, ne? Too bad it didn't last very long! *sigh* Anyway, read and review!!!! 

(commercial) 

Xellos: Are you afraid of me? 

Christina: Yes. 

Voice 1: A story of shattered families 

Aria: What did you see? 

Christina: I saw someone die. 

Aria: Who? 

Christina: Father. 

Voice 2: A story of romance. 

Amelia: Do you love me? 

Zelgadis: What? 

Voice 1: A story of betrayal. 

Christina: You promised Zellas! I sold my freedom so you would let them be! 

Voice 2: Of action 

Lina: Well go ahead Gourry! Fight her! 

Gourry: I'm not supposed to fight girls! 

Voice 1: Of fulfilled destiny. 

Zel: This is it! You found it Amelia! 

Voice 2: And a story of fate's course. 

Christina: So, I came all the way here...to find you? 

Both Voices: Not All Who Wander Are Lost 

Voice 1: Scripting and casting by- 

Voice 2: destructive sorceress 

Both Voices: Coming soon to fanfiction.net 

Really fast fine print reader person: ChristinaMathennaiscopyrightedtodestructivesorceress.Usewithout creator'spermissionisprohibited.Allrightsreserved 

Shira's Voice: Commercial submitted by destructive sorceress 


	3. Shira's Dare! ... and Tams...

(back to show) 

Shira: WOW! That looks COOOL! 

Audience: yeaaaaaaaah... 

Shira: ANYWAY!!!! Time for another dare! We're going to pick an audience member, and they're going to pick who they want to dare, and what they want them to do! Okay? 

Audience: OKAY! 

Shira: Sylphiel! Pick someone! 

Sylphiel: Okaay... *closes her eyes and points* 

Digi-riven: Yay!!! 

Shira: Hey! Riven! You sent in those dares before, right? 

Riven: Yeah! 

Shira: Great! Okay, who's gonna get dared? 

Riven: I dare you, Shira! 

Shira: Me??? 

Riven: *nod* Shira, I dare you to invite a co-host! 

Shira: A co-host? No way! I'm the host! I always will be! Stupid Phibby-chan knows that, and you should know that too! 

Gaav: Uh... Shira? 

Shira: What? 

Gaav: That was a dare... According to the rules, you have to do it 

Shira: What rules? 

Gaav: *takes out a HUGE book* 

Book: The Rules of I Dare You... written by Shiraha Fujimore (aka Shira) 

Shira: *stare* I wrote that? 

Gaav: *nod* 

Shira: *grumble*don't want*grumble*co-host*grumble*my show*grumble* 

Riven: Do you want me to pick the person, too? I bet I could get Phib-- 

Shira: NO! I'll pick! Um... Tamra Chandler! TAMS will be my co-host! *smile* 

Riven: Who? 

Shira: Tams! She was on the last episode of I Dare You! 

Tams: *runs on the stage* HIYA, Shira-chan! I was watching from home, and I ran here as fast as I could! 

Shira: YAY! I get Tams! 

Tams: *sits in a not-squishy chair next to Shira* Hey! This chair doesn't bounce! 

Shira: Only the people being dared get squishy chairs... 

Tams: Oh... 

Shira: Tams, will you do the honors? 

Tams: *big smile* Gaav! Commercial please! 

Shira: *shakes head* No, don't say please... Just say, Gaav! Time for a commercial! 

Gaav: *grumble* 


	4. Filia's House of Pretties

(commercial) 

Filia: Welcome to Filia's House of Pretties! At my wonderful store, you can buy lovely tea sets, beautiful china dinner ware, and, of course, an exact replica of... MACE-SAMA! 

cameraman: *facefault* 

Filia: uh... camerman-sama? are you okay...? *sweatdrop* was it something I said? 

Xelloss: *appears right in front of Filia* Ohayo! 

Filia: namagomi! what are you doing here? 

Xelloss: *waggles finger* sore wa himitsu desu! 

Filia: *flaming eyes* errr! curse you, namagomi! 

Xelloss: fiesty, aren't we? 

Filia: *transforms into dragon* I'll get you for that, namagomi! 

Xelloss: *flies over to Filia's store* 

Filia: *laser breaths everything around Xelloss... including her store* *gasp* OH, NO! CURSE YOU. NAMAGOMI! You made me do that! 

camera: *fizz* *blanks out* 

..... 

.... 

... 

.. 


	5. Chrissy's Dare! ... and Xellos...

(back to show) 

Tams: HIYA! Welcome back to... 

Audience: I DARE YOU!!!!!!!!! 

Tams: *smile* Am I doing it right? 

Shira: Yeah! Okay, now we need an audience member for us to dare! Sylphiel! 

Sylphiel: *closes her eyes and points* You! 

Girl: *snore* 

Tams: Uh... 

Shira: OY!!!!!!! GIRL!!!!!!!!! 

Girl: *wakes up* Huh? 

Tams: You've been chosen! Get down here! 

Girl: Oh! *runs down onto the stage* Hi! *sits in squishy chair* 

Tams: *wants a squishy chair* 

Shira: What's your name, girl? 

Girl: I'm Christina! 

Shira: Hi Chrissy! 

Tams: Hiyas, Chrissy! 

Shira: Okay, Tams! Wanna do the dare? 

Tams: yeah! *runs over to Dare Drum* *knocks on Dare Drum* 

*The Dare Drum opens to reveal Dolphin!* 

Dolphin: flat fishy, flat fishy, flat fishy *playing with a letter, folding it into an origami fish* 

Tams: Dolph! I need a flat fishy! 

Dolphin: fishy fishy fishy! 

Tams: Please? 

Dolphin: flat fishy! *gives Tams origami fish* 

Tams: Cool! *takes origami fish to her non-squishy chair* Wow! *opens origami fish letter* The person who sent this is destructive sorceress... D.S. writes... 

_Dear Chrissy,_

_I dare you to sit next to Xellos for the rest of the show, and not complain or gripe or yell! ^_^_

_-destructive sorceress_

Chrissy: No WAY!!!! I am NOT spending time with that stupid mazoku!!!!!!!!!!! 

Shira: It's the rules! 

Gaav: *holds up the big book* 

Book: Rule # 314... "All contestants, whether audience members or otherwise, must complete the dare to it's full extent or harsh punishment will follow, accompanied by expulsion from the show." 

Chrissy: Any punishment you give would be better than sitting next to Xellos-bakka and not be able to yell at him! 

Shira: *shrug* Sorry... 

Book: Rule # 998... "All contestants must attempt to fulfill their dare. If they fail, then rules # 314 and # 576 come into effect." 

Chrissy: What's rule # 576? 

Book: Rule # 576... "If the contestant fails their dare, the resulting punishment will be a branch off that dare, meaning it will be about ten times worse than their original dare." 

Chrissy: *pale* 

Shira: See? You gotta do it! 

Tams: Will Xellos Metallium COME ON DOWN!!!!!!! 

Shira: No! Wrong game show, Tams! In this, you say, "Xellos Metallium, I dare you to COME ON DOWN!!!!!!!" 

Tams: Ooohh.... 

Xellos: *appears on stage* Hello! 

Chrissy: Grr 

Xellos: Hello, Chrissy-chan! Pleased to see me? 

Chrissy: *grumble* 

Shira: Chrissy's been dared... 

Tams: She has to sit next to you for the rest of the show... 

Shira: Without griping... 

Tams: and without yelling... 

Shira: And without complaining... 

Xellos: ^_~ Well, Chrissy-chan! Now we can catch up on old news! *sits next to Chrissy in the big squishy chair* How are things? 

Chrissy: *grumble*can't believe*grumble*I'm doing this*grumble*stupid dare*grumble*destructive sorceress*grumble*crazy writer*grumble* 

Xellos: *waggles finger* Ah-ah! No griping, Chrissy-chan! 

Chrissy: Stop calling me that! 

Xellos: No shouting, either! 

Chrissy: *crosses arms and faces away from him* 

Shira: *nods at Tams* 

Tams: Gaav! Commercial! 

Gaav: *grumble* 


	6. Zelly-chan's Coffee House!

(commercial) 

Zel: *sips coffee* 

Amelia: welcome to Zelly-chan's coffee house! 

Zel: *sip* 

Amelia: we serve the best coffee around! 

Zel: *sip* 

Amelia: this coffee is made with a heart filled with the flame of justice! 

Zel: *sip* 

Amelia: a burning justice! 

Zel: *sip* 

Amelia: a justice that never fades! 

Zel: *sip* 

Amelia: A justice that never goes cold! 

Zel: *sip* 

Amelia: And that justice is just like our coffee! 

Zel: *sip* 

Amelia: always hot, and always the best! 

Zel: *sip* 

Amelia: Zelgadis-san, say something! 

Zel: *sip* Oh, is this being taped? 


	7. Filia's Dare! ... and Xellos... and the ...

(back to show) 

Shira: Ohayo! 

Tams: And welcome back to... 

Audience: I DARE YOU!!!! WHOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Shira: *smile* Okay! Now we need a Slayers contestant! Who's it gonna be? 

Audience: Um... 

Tams: ... 

Audience: *smirk* FILIA!!!! 

Shira: Okay.... Filia Ul Copt... 

Tams: I dare you... 

Shira and Tams: TO COME ON DOWN!!!!!! 

Filia: *walks onto the stage* Hello, there! 

Shira: HI! Okay, now we need a dare! Does an audience member want to give one this time? 

Audience person: *stands up* Hey, FILIA!!!! I dare you to sit next to Xellos, and not yell, shout, complain, gripe, transform, or bop him with mace-sama! 

Filia: Now how can I possibly do that? I refuse!!! 

Book: Rule # 226... "No refusing dares once they are recieved." 

Filia: But... 

Chrissy: I know how you feel, Filia-san! I have the same dare... 

Xellos: Now I don't see what's wrong! You both like me, ne? ^_~ 

Filia and Chrissy: NO WE DON'T!!!! 

Shira: Filia, listen... you have to, or the punishment will be a hundred times worse... You'll probably have to kiss him as punishment! 

Filia: *blush* I can't do that!!! 

Tams: Then sit next to him for the rest of the show! 

Filia: FINE! *sits on the other side of Xellos* 

*Now the three of them, Filia, Xellos, and Chrissy, are all a little squashed in the big squishy chair* 

Xellos: So, Fi-chan! How has the Fire Dragon King been these days? 

Filia: *turns away from Xellos with her arms crossed* 

Xellos: *shrug* Chrissy-chan, how's the family? 

Chrissy: *turns away from Xellos with her arms crossed* 

Xellos: ^_~ *puts his arms around the girls* 

Girls: *flinch but don't say anything* 

Shira: OKAY! Gaav! 

Tams: Commercial!!! 

Gaav: *grumble* 


	8. Slayers Greatest Hits Volume One!

(commercial) 

Voice: It's the greatest compilation of songs ever! 

Other voice: You won't find it in store anywhere! 

Voice: It is... 

Both voices: Slayers Greatest Hits Volume One! 

Other voice: Featured songs are... 

_Alone_

_Ame no Far Away_

_Anata wo Takago_

_Breeze_

_But, But, But_

_Don't Be Discouraged_

_Get Along_

_Give a Reason_

_Gloria_

_Kujikenaikara_

Both voices: And much, much more! 

Voice: Not available in stores anywhere! 

Other voice: To order, send a check or money order to the address below... 

1245 Slayers ave. 

Seyruun, Slayers World 33451 

Voice: No CODs please 

Other voice: Make checks out to Shira Ficcies Inc. in the amount of 

Both Voices: nine hundred ninety-nine million, nine hundred and ninety-nine thousand, nine hundred and ninety-nine dollars and ninety-nine cents! ($999,999,999.99) 


	9. Phibby's DOOMED!!!!!!!

(back to show) 

Tams: YAY! Welcome back to... 

Audience: uh.. 

Shira: *ahem* 

Audience: uhh... 

Tams: *ahem* 

Audience: uhhh... 

Gaav: *grumble* 

Audience: uhhhhh.... 

Xellos: ^_~ 

Audience: um... 

Chrissy: *ahem* 

Audience: uuhhh 

Filia: *ahem* *sips tea* 

Audience: OH YEAH!!!! 

Tams: Welcome back to.... 

Audience: CHEERS!!!!!!! 

Shira: NO!!! WRONG SHOW!!!!!!!!!! 

Audience: Ummm 

Shira: I DARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Audience: *applause* 

Shira: *sigh* 

Tams: Okay! How are our Dare-ees doing? 

Xellos: We are all fine, thank you! *smile* 

Chrissy: *grumble* 

Filia: *grumble* 

Tams: Good! 

Shira: We're running out of time... Not enough time for a dare, but maybe something else... 

Phibby: *runs on stage* GIMME MY JOB!!!!!!! 

Shira and Tams: NO WAY! 

Phibby: *down on his knees* Pleeeeeeeease? I need money! 

Shira: *looks at Tams* 

Tams: *looks at Shira* 

Shira: *smirk* 

Tams: *smirk* 

Shira: *evil grin* 

Tams: *evil grin* 

Shira: *looks at Phibby* 

Tams: *looks at Phibby* 

Shira: *evil grin* 

Tams: *evil grin* 

Phibby: *is scared* 

Shira: Okay, Phibby-chan! 

Tams: You wanna make money? 

Shira: You can be dared... 

Tams: On the next episode of... 

Audience: I DARE YOU!!!!!! 

Phibby: NO! PLEASE! Not that!!!! 

Shira: If you dooo..... 

Tams: You'll get paaaidd.... 

Phibby: Um... o-okay... 

Audience: *applause* 

Xellos: *whispers something to Filia and Chrissy* ^_~ 

Filia: NAMAGOMI!!!!!!!!!!!!! *smacks him with mace-sama* 

Shira: Uh... Filia? 

Filia: HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!!!! 

Chrissy: THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!!!!!!! 

Shira: What'd he do? 

Tams: *shrug* 

Xellos: Maa, maa, Fi-chan! Chrissy-chan! 

Filia: *transforms* 

Chrissy: *gets a spell ready* 

Xellos: *eyebrow twitches* Ano... Fi-chaaan.... Chrissy-chaaan... Surely, you don't want to do that! 

Filia and Chrissy: YES WE DO!!!!! 

Filia: *laser breaths at Xellos* 

Chrissy: *throws her spell at Xellos* 

Xellos: Ja ne! *disappears* 

Filia and Chrissy: NAMAGOMI!!!!!!!! *storm through the studio, blwing things up, looking for Xellos* 

Phibby: What'd he do??? 

Shira and Tams: *shrug* 

Chrissy: CURSE YOU, XELLOS!!!!!! *blows up the camera* 

Camera: *fizz* ............. 


End file.
